Faroucheland
by shockin'blueeyes
Summary: Grantaire was still debating whether or not this was all a fever dream when Enjolras apparently lost all sanity and started making the most ridiculous dance moves he had ever seen


For the lovely evie :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nada, rien.

* * *

**Faroucheland**

* * *

'One, two, one, two. Ok I think we're good'

'Courf? what the- it's five in the morning!'

'Perfect time for the Courf Interview of the Week. This week we are honored to have as our guest the hot, young and successful Enjolras, who at the tender age of twenty-two-'

'I swear to God I'm gonna murder you'

'Oh shut up you silly goose, I'm trying to speak'

'AND I'M TRYING TO SLEEP'

'Such a grumpy little boy. How do you expect to bring equality to the people if you're not up before sunrise?'

'I hate you so much'

'Well, we are here today to inquire after a –very- interesting photo-

'Courfeyrac'

'-taken last week at the Election Day afterparty: do you remember that photo, Enjolras? It was just before you gra- NO NOT THE FACE ENJOLRAS MY BEAUTIFUL FACE STOP- HELÑADKJ-'

-_end of recording-_

* * *

To be fair, by the time the photo was taken Enjolras had gone through at least one beer and a couple of shots. However, contrary to popular belief, he was nowhere near the lightweight of the group (Marius had been awarded that dubious honor), and under normal circumstances, he would've just been tipsy.

But that night, that night Enjolras was literally drunk on _success_.

The election results had come in a couple of hours ago, and the political party Les Amis supported had won by a vast majority. Only Combeferre had been with Enjolras when they came in, and he had sworn to never tell anyone of the little victory dance the blond leader had done when the reporter announced the winner.

Everyone was glad, only because of different reasons: Enjolras, Combeferre and Feuilly were actually glad that political group had won, while the rest of them were ecstatic because the new government would mean that Enjolras wouldn't be as tense and revolutionary as he normally was. Well, and Grantaire was glad they won because winning meant partying, and partying meant alcohol and a suitable excuse to get spectacularly drunk and not get frowned upon.

Courfeyrac had immediately wiped out his list of contacts, and within thirty they were all in a bar downtown where there was an election day celebration going on.

Grantaire just made a beeline for the counter and within twenty minutes he was moderately tipsy, he had lost sight of _all_ his friends, and this cute brunette kept making eyes at him from two stools down. He considered her for a moment, taking in her big brown eyes and suggestive smile, before something jumped at him from behind and grabbed his head, trying to make him turn around. Or break his neck. He really wasn't sure.

By the time Jehan had stopped trying to detach his head from his body and Grantaire had swiveled around to face the dance floor, he was infinitely glad he had left his glass on the counter, because he would've dropped it for sure.

Enjolras was dancing.

* * *

'Hey hey! Grantaire, you showed up!'

'You texted me saying there was an emergency…?'

'Yes, my thirst of knowledge must be quenched right now or I WILL die. Come, sit down'

'You owe me a fucking beer. I just ran all the way from the subway station'

'Sure, grab it. Now sit your skinny ass down and tell me about THE photo'

'What photo?'

'Oh you know, the highlight of your professional career, your Mona Lisa, your Sixtine Chapel, your- goddamnit the Enjolras one! The one you took last week at the party!'

'Oh. Yeah, the party'

'Don't you go all googly eyed on me Grantaite, I need you to focus.'

'Have you talked to Enjolras about this?'

'Yes'

'Aaand…?'

'He hit me with a pillow and chased me out of the apartment- DON'T LAUGH, MY FACE IS STILL SORE!'

'Well there you go. I don't think Enjolras is pretty proud of that photo. I regret showing it to you. It should be kept private'

'No. It should be put up in museums. You're just scared he'll get mad and- your phone is beeping'

'Sorry, it was a text. I have to go'

'Oh well, go on to have hot revolutionary sex for all I care. I will solve the mistery eventually'

'What are you so eager to know?'

'Where to find a copy'

'Yeah, no chance in hell. Go bother your poet, Courf, you'll have way more fun'

'He's not my poet. Shut up'

'He tota-'

_- end of recording - _

* * *

Enjolras was dancing.

Grantaire didn't know if he should laugh, cry or faint because holy hell that was not something he had planned on ever seeing. He had thought he had more chances of seeing Enjolras naked than dancing.

Apparently not.

He somehow made his way through the throng of people, all completely unaware that a god was dancing mere feet away, and into Enjolras' line of view.

'Grantaire!' to his credit he didn't sound drunk, and Grantaire couldn't suppress his smile because Enjolras was just incredibly happy, not drunk.

Enjolras made to advance towards him and tumbled into his arms.

Well, maybe he was a little drunk.

'We won' he grinned, not making any movement to get out of the cynic's arms.

'Yes we did' Grantaire replied, not moving either. He was selfish and in love and he'd take what he could get. 'Just a quick question. Were you actually dancing just there?'

Enjolras furrowed his brow.

'I do know how to have fun'

'I'm sure you do, I just thought your definition of fun entailed flyers and rallying the masses'

Grantaire let go of Enjolras then, because another song had started and Enjolras was practically vibrating with energy.

'Dance with me' the blonde said, and fucking hell, that must be the cheesiest moment in the history of Enjolras and Grantaire. Which wasn't much.

Grantaire was still debating whether or not this was all a fever dream when Enjolras apparently lost all sanity and started making the most ridiculous moves that had the other man laughing so much he felt lightheaded.

Between fits of laughter, Grantaire managed to take his phone out of his pocket, raise, and almost unconsciously, snap a picture.

* * *

'AHA, I GOT YOU!'

'ARRGLFJ- COURF'

'Courf what the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in the apartment?'

'You horny rabbits left the door unlocked in your haste to unclothe each other. Really, you both owe me a huge favor for making sure there were no thieves in the house'

'Courf, I think we would've noticed if there was a thief in here'

'I don't know, I normally find it difficult to notice things when I've got a foreign tongue shoved down my throat and my hands down someone's-'

'OK WE GET IT- 'Taire, you still alive?'

'I think the fall from the bed might have killed him.'

'M'right- …surprised by the sudden entrance- I'll just stay down here'

'Well anyway, you two seemed to be in the middle of something, so I'm just gonna let you know the good news before you go back to banging each other like teenagers'

'Must you be so crass?'

'Of course'

'You've got one minute Courf'

'I have the picture'

'WHAT'

'Don't look at me Enj, I swear to god I didn't give it to anyone'

'Grantaire didn't do it. Combeferre gave it to me. He got it from Grantaire's phone a few days ago'

'WHY'

'Because he's way more fun than you'

'But-'

'Well, I'll leave you kids to it before Enjolras regains his mental abilities and tries to beat me with a pillow again. I'll tag you on facebook!'

…

'I'm gonna murder him. I will tear him apart'

'Can the murder thing wait a little bit? Because you had your hand down my pants three minutes ago and I would like you to finish what you started'

_-end of recording- _

* * *

Enjolras was on him barely a second after the photo was taken, grabbing him by the lapels of his shirt and for a wild moment Grantaire thought he was gonna kiss him, until he remembered this was Enjolras and he was Grantaire and it was much more probable that he just wanted to punch him.

'Why did you do that?'

'Because you should be inmortalised, Apollo'

There was the furrowed brow again.

'Don't call me that. Also, delete the photo'

'Nope' he wasn't going to give up that photo in a million years, and as long as Enjolras kept holding him by the lapels of his shirt he couldn't think of a better place to be. God, he was such a sap.

'Please?'

'No'

Enjolras was looking at him weirdly, and Grantaire's gaze absolutely did not flicker down to his lips. Absolutely not.

'If I kiss you right now will you drop the phone and break it?' Enjolras enquired after a few seconds.

What.

What.

'Come again?'

Enjolras looked at him in a way that made Grantaire glad his legs weren't the only things holding him up right now.

'You heard me'

And fuck- it was his serious voice- fuck fuck fuck.

'Is this only because of the photo or…' because Grantaire was a masochist and selfish and in love, but he wanted this whole or he didn't want it at all.

'No'

And that apparently consumed what was left of Enjolras patience because the next second he was leaning in and oh well holy shit this was happening this was really happening-

Grantaire did drop the phone, but it didn't break.

* * *

_The photo goes viral in less than a week._


End file.
